The Molecular Biology Core Facility will provide cytokine analysis as well as produce the biologic and immunogen reagents needed for studies described in the individual projects of the Program. The Core Facility is trivalent and provides three major functions. Two components produce the raw Biologics and generates the necessary Immunogens, while the third provides extensive Cytokine and Chemokine analysis. 1. Production of Biologics: Biologics include monoclonal antibodies, and recombinant forms of antigens, ligands, receptors or growth factors, and also peptide antigens. 2. Generation of Immunogens: Biologics may be chemically linked to form Immunogens as dictated by the individual projects. Alternatively, instead of chemical cross-linking, Immunogens may be produced by fusion of protein partners (or peptide sequences) at the genetic level and the resulting immunogen produced using the same techniques as a Biologic. Typical Immunogen would have a monoclonal antibody directed against various target molecules on dendritic cells, B cells, monocytes, or macrophages chemically coupled or genetically fused to a specific antigen (or a corresponding peptide from the antigen.) 3. A Cytokine Core Laboratory: The facility will offer: immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, RT-PCR, RNase protection assays, Northern, Southern, and Western blotting, and ELISA and ELISPOT assays for the detection and quantification of cytokines and chemokines. It is the goal of the Core Facility to economically provide standardized reagents for use in the program projects. Stringent supply and post production quality control will be performed on all reagents to ensure correct physiochemical properties as well as appropriate biologic activity. This will ensure the validity of the conclusions following comparison of results from the individual projects.